ATRACCIÓN FATAL Yedra Phoenix
by Yedra Phoenix
Summary: Mini fic, de dos capítulos, protagonizado por Fred Weasley. ¿Cómo le va la vida? Tener una tienda tan exitosa y compartir su tiempo con su hermano se puede ver complicado en el momento más inesperado. ¿Qué ha hecho él para merecer esto?
1. EL COMIENZO DE LA HISTORIA

**ATRACCIÓN FATAL (Yedra Phoenix) **

Aprovecho el día de mi cumpleaños para dejaros este pequeño obsequio:

Es un mini fic, de sólo dos capítulos, protagonizado por Fred Weasley aunque también aparecerán otros personajes conocidos de Harry Potter. Por supuesto que la mayoría de los personajes que aquí encontraréis pertenecen a la increíble y afortunada invención de J. K. Rowling y que esto es fruto de una inspiración con la intención de entretener a los que la queráis leer.

Se agradece algún comentario por vuestra parte, aunque sea mínimo, simplemente por saber si os resulta entretenido, al menos esa es mi intención.

Un beso: Yedra

* * *

**EL COMIENZO DE LA HISTORIA**

Abrir Sortilegios Weasley había sido la mejor idea que podían haber tenido. Sus padres jamás se lo habrían llegado a creer si les hubiesen dicho que sus hijos vivirían a cuerpo de rey gracias a una tienda de artículos de broma principalmente.

Los comienzos habían sido más complicados pero ahora, después de unos años de haber inaugurado su tienda, ya se planteaban el abrir alguna nueva sucursal.

Siempre habían pensado que los artículos que tenían en su tienda estaban básicamente destinados a un grupo de compradores más bien jóvenes pero cual fue su sorpresa al comprobar que a medida que sus clientes crecían continuaban acudiendo a visitarles y les traían a sus conocidos haciendo uso de la publicidad del cliente satisfecho.

La cercanía de las fiestas navideñas se hacía notar en la caja registradora. La tarde anterior habían trabajado sin descanso y se agradecía que esa mañana de sábado estuviese siendo relajada.

"¿Relajada?"- Se preguntaba Fred mientras acompañaba a un pequeño de unos ocho años que, acompañado de su progenitor querían adquirir lo último en fuegos artificiales para celebrar la Noche Buena.

Cerca del mostrador, dispuestos a pagar lo que habían elegido, había un par de personas. Fred se giró buscando con la mirada a su hermano George. No se le veía por ninguna parte. Seguramente él y Alice, una joven que habían contratado como dependienta para ir más descansados, estarían reponiendo los artículos que se habían vendido la tarde anterior.

Les explicó el sencillo funcionamiento de varios modelos de fuegos artificiales haciendo hincapié en las medidas de seguridad que se debían tener en cuenta a la hora de ser utilizados. La cara del pequeño se entristeció al darse cuenta que él no podía hacerlos explotar pues eran para mayores de edad. Rápidamente Fred, como buen vendedor, les mostró una estantería con un gran surtido de petardos aptos para niños de su edad y los dejó haciendo su elección.

Se dirigió detrás del mostrador para cobrar a los clientes que estaban esperando.

— Hola Will. ¿Pero no estuviste ayer por aquí? – le preguntó Fred.

— Sí, pero esto será una sorpresa… - contestó bajando la voz y haciendo un gesto de niño travieso. - Julia se ha empeñado en invitar a cenar a sus antiguos compañeros de estudios y entre ellos está un ex-novio que está convencido que aún es posible recuperarla y con esto creo que le quitaré las ganas.

— Ten cuidado que no sea otro quién se lo tome no sea que tu plan te salga mal – le advirtió Fred envolviendo el paquetito con un papel sin ningún tipo de publicidad para no levantar sospechas.

— Ya te contaré.

Fred se dirigió hacia la trastienda en busca de su hermano. Se reía pensando en lo bien que lo pasaría Will en su cena, no había nada que le molestase más a una mujer que un invitado no le alabase la comida que le había preparado.

— ¡George!

Un momento después aparecía George desde detrás de unas estanterías con cara de no haber roto nunca un plato.

— Dime, Fred. Estábamos haciendo inventario… - se excusó al ver que Alice le seguía.

A cualquier cosa le llamaba hacer inventario. Los tres salieron a la tienda.

— Deberíamos aprovechar para ir a Gringotts a ingresar el dinero que hay en la caja – le comentó Fred. – Mañana domingo no abren a pesar de que todos los comercios del Callejón Diagón si lo harán.

— Has tenido una buena idea. Ve tú, que yo estoy ocupado…

— Ya lo veo… , el inventario – le contestó Fred. Ya se lo recordaría cuando él necesitara algún día libre.

Fred guardó el dinero que debía ingresar en una cartera y salió hacia el banco mágico.

Al salir de la tienda y pasar por el escaparate miró hacia el interior y vio a su hermano besando a Alice.

"Espero que esta dependienta no decida dejarnos como las anteriores. Bueno, mientras no denuncie a George por acoso." – pensó.

El Callejón Diagón empezaba a llenarse de gente haciendo sus compras para las fiestas y tal como se imaginaba, Gringotts también estaba lleno de magos que iban a sacar dinero.

Pasado el recibidor había diferentes cajas, la última de las cuales estaba dedicada al ingreso de dinero de los comerciantes. No había mucha cola aunque pensándolo mejor si tardaba en regresar no pasaba nada.

No tardó mucho en hacer el ingreso y mientras salía del edificio iba guardando el resguardo en la cartera. Ya estaba bajando los escalones de mármol blanco que llevaban a la calle cuando vio a una anciana que inexplicablemente se dobló el tobillo y cayó al suelo.

Fred se apresuró a ayudarla.

— ¿Se encuentra usted bien? – le preguntó ayudándola a levantarse.

— Gracias, no sé cómo me he podido caer de una forma tan tonta – contestó agarrándose al fuerte brazo del pelirrojo. – Estoy bien, de verdad.

— Tal vez lo mejor sería que se sentara – le propuso Fred acompañándola a un banquito que había a unos diez metros.

La señora se sentó. Fred le miró el tobillo que comenzaba a hincharse por momentos.

— Con el tobillo que se le está poniendo no podrá usted caminar – le comentó – si me lo permite, le pondré un ungüento que le aliviará la lesión y se quedará como nueva.

Era uno de los inventos que antes se les había ocurrido fabricar pues lo necesitaban para curar los efectos secundarios de sus inventos y aunque era muy efectivo no lo comercializaban.

Fred se agachó y con mucha delicadeza le aplicó el ungüento. En cinco minutos la hinchazón había remitido y no le quedaba ningún dolor.

— Eres un chico muy amable, gracias. – le dijo la mujer poniéndose unas gafas – y además muy guapo.

— No ha sido nada señora. Vaya usted con cuidado que la calle está muy resbaladiza con la lluvia de esta noche.

Fred ya se disponía a marcharse cuando la señora lo detuvo.

— Espera, muchacho – dijo mientras buscaba algo por su enorme bolso floreado. Sacó un pequeño frasquito con atomizador con el cual "fumigó" a Fred que se la quedó mirando anonadado. – Toma, quiero hacerte este regalo por ser tan amable conmigo.

— No es necesario, señora, lo he hecho con mucho gusto – se rehusaba el chico a coger el presente.

— Insisto, tómalo – dijo la señora alargándoselo.

Finalmente Fred no tuvo más remedio que coger el frasquito y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su gabardina.

"¡Qué pestazo!, si lo llego a saber no la ayudo." – pensaba.

Al llegar a Sortilegios Weasley se encontró la tienda con bastantes clientes por lo que no tuvo tiempo más que de quitarse la gabardina y se puso a trabajar.

— Has tardado bastante – le reprochó su hermano.

— Había mucha gente en Gringotts y por la calle ya te puedes imaginar, todo el mundo deja las compras para los últimos días.

— Oye¿has cambiado de aftershave? – le preguntó George olisqueándolo. - Dirás que te noto un olor diferente.

— Es que he tenido un accidente…- le contestó Fred sin querer entrar en detalles – en cuanto tenga ocasión me doy una ducha y me cambio de ropa, este olor es mareante.

La mañana transcurrió sin un momento de descanso y ya cerca de la hora de comer llegaron Ron, Harry y Hermione.

— ¡Hola, Fred – le saludó Ron acercándose al mostrador – Parece que el negocio va bien.

— Hola. No nos podemos quejar. En estas fechas las ventas aumentan bastante. Y vosotros ¿cómo estáis?

— Bien, - contestó Harry – aprovechando ya el fin de semana. Las clases son bastante agotadoras y disfrutamos la mañana del sábado pues no tenemos que madrugar.

— No os quejéis que estáis mejor de lo que queréis. La vida de estudiante que os pegáis es de lo mejor – les echó en cara Fred.

— Tú no has seguido estudiando porqué no has querido – atajó Hermione rápidamente.

— Hermione, tú no estás muy bien que digamos – observó Fred.

— Ya sabes como es ella – explicó Ron bromeando – se empeñó en venir a clase sin abrigarse y cogió frío y mira que resfriado lleva…

— ¡Ronald Weasley! Si estoy resfriada es por culpa tuya – le acusó Hermione sonándose la nariz estruendosamente. – Me hiciste pasar a rastras por un túnel lleno de charcos…

— Siempre me dices que yo no soy caballeroso y una vez que pienso: las damas primero, vas y te sienta mal – explicó Ron.

— Lo que me sentó mal es que a mi me tocó secaros el camino y encima te burlas de mí – dijo parando para estornudar. – Creo que lo mejor será que me vaya a casa. No me siento muy bien.

— Hermy, no te vamos a dejar sola – comentó Harry mirando a su amiga. – Vamos contigo a casa y te prepararé algo caliente para que te sientas mejor.

— No, Harry. Iros a comer tranquilos. Yo me meteré en la cama y seguro que mañana ya me sentiré mejor.

— Si eso es lo que quieres, vale. – aceptó Harry. - Pero te acompañaremos y después te llevaremos algo para comer.

— A mi también podríais traerme algo para comer – pidió Fred. – Hoy no vamos a cerrar hasta las ocho de la tarde…

— Y ¿cómo es que tú y George no os turnáis? – preguntó Hermione.

— Es que él está muy ocupado enseñándole a Alice a hacer inventario… - explicó haciendo un gesto en la dirección en la que ellos se encontraban.

— Parece que nuestro hermano no pierde el tiempo. Y tú¿no vas con nadie? – se interesó Ron.

— Soy invisible para las tías. Creo que el atractivo se lo llevó todo George.

— Nunca se sabe – le comentó Hermione – cuando menos te lo esperes puedes encontrar lo que has estado buscando. Aunque hay quién busca pero no ve a su alrededor…

El día estaba resultando agotador. Los compradores no habían dejado de entrar en un goteo continuo a lo largo de todo el día. Pero no debía quejarse ese era el precio del éxito.

Tenía la impresión de que la gente no estaba muy segura de qué era lo que querían comprar. No hacían más que pedirle consejo y él estaba más que seguro que la gran mayoría de los artículos eran de sobra conocidos. Se giró para buscar con la mirada a su hermano. Él estaba atendiendo en la caja a todos los que querían pagar y Alice no se veía cerca de él.

Cuando por fin parecía que bajaba un poco el número de compradores, se apoderó de la caja registradora. Era su momento de poder sentarse un ratito.

¿Creía que iba a descansar? Pues nada más lejano a la realidad. La gente estaba loca, en lugar de hacer una única cuenta había quién se empeñaba en pasar varias veces por caja cada vez con un solo objeto que comprar.

George miraba asombrado lo bien que les estaba resultando el día.

— ¿No crees que tu hermano Fred tiene hoy un brillo especial en la mirada? Es que se ve tan… guapo – comentó Alice con acento soñador.

— Gracias, Alice – contestó George que la miró embelesado.

La chica lo miró extrañada por su comentario lo cual le hizo añadir al pelirrojo.

— Somos gemelos¿te acuerdas?

— Hombre, ya lo sé. Pero es que hoy Fred está diferente…

George se quedó pensativo mirando a su hermano. Él no le veía nada raro. Igual de despeinado que siempre. Con la misma cara de siempre, la suya.

Pero sí le llamó la atención que había más mujeres que le pedían consejo a su hermano antes de comprar. O que volvían varias veces por la caja y le lanzaban miraditas y sonrisitas.

Era su deber intentar sacar el máximo partido a esa extraña circunstancia. Hacía ya unos meses que Fred se veía demasiado tranquilo en relaciones amorosas, pero tal parecía que había recobrado su carisma en un único día.

Ron y Harry acababan de regresar y se sorprendieron al ver a George mirando a Fred. Ellos también se lo quedaron mirando asombrados.

— Fred está hecho una máquina de trabajar – comentó Ron.

— ¡Seguro que hoy batís un récord de ventas en la tienda! – exclamó Harry.

— Si Fred aguanta…, seguro – dijo George.

Harry y Ron fueron a charlar con Fred y pudieron apreciar las miradas poco amables que les echaron por quitarles la intimidad de la conversación del pelirrojo.

— ¿Qué tal, Fred? – saludó Ron.

— Si te digo la verdad, estoy agotado. Necesito tomarme un descanso.

— Podemos ir a tomar algo a una cafetería muggle que está aquí cerca en Charing Cross – propuso Harry – es de unos italianos y hacen un capuchino estupendo.

— Os tomo la palabra. Esperad que se lo diga a George y nos vamos.

Los tres chicos salieron de Sortilegios Weasley y no tardaron en llegar a la cafetería.

— Tenéis buen gusto. Es un lugar muy agradable – comentó Fred.

— Aquí puedes traer a alguna de tus conquistas – le soltó Ron sonriendo. – Durante todo el camino las chicas no dejaban de echarte miraditas…

— Como si sólo fueran miraditas – comentó Harry – he visto a un par que, como quién no quiere la cosa, han hecho todo lo posible por chocar contigo.

— Fred, como mi hermano deberías contarnos tu secreto para el éxito con las mujeres.

— Os aseguro que yo no hago nada – contestó con voz sorprendida – ni yo mismo me lo creo. Hacía bastante tiempo que estaba en sequía, os lo aseguro.

— Pues deberías plantearte el salir con alguna de las preciosidades que te persiguen.

— Y de paso nos las presentas – completó Harry. – Debemos aprovechar que Hermione está enferma y no nos espantará a tus conquistas.

— No hacía falta que esperaseis a que ella estuviese mal. Bastaba con que le buscaseis una cita a ella.

— ¿Y con quién? Es muy complicada en esos temas – evaluó Ron.

— Conmigo mismo, por ejemplo.

Harry y Ron lo miraron sorprendidos. Nunca se habrían imaginado que Fred pudiese estar interesado en Hermione. Durante muchos años habían aprovechado los gemelos para hacerle bromas a la castaña ya que decían que ella les ayudaba sin querer a encontrar los contrahechizos que usaban en sus nuevas invenciones.

— Ya es hora de volver – comentó Fred levantándose para marcharse del local. Harry y Ron lo siguieron. - ¡Ey! – dijo sorprendido.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntaron Harry y Ron asombrados.

— ¿No os habéis dado cuenta? – susurró molesto – el camarero me ha dado un pellizco en el culo.

Ron y Harry no pudieron evitar las carcajadas al mirar al camarero guiñarle un ojo a Fred.

— ¡Parece que a él también le gustas!

Cuando llegaron a la tienda, el trabajo estaba tranquilo.

— Fred debes hacerte a la idea y quedar con alguna chica. No puedo permitir que haya algún otro hombre fijándose en ti. El apellido Weasley se puede resentir… - le pidió Ron encarecidamente.

— Al menos si vas con una tía dejaras claro no te van los tíos – explicó Harry.

En ese momento entraba a la tienda un grupo de jóvenes de unos veinte años, bastante llamativas, que buscaban artículos para celebrar las fiestas navideñas. Al poco de entrar, sus miradas se dirigieron hacia Fred.

— Ahora es el momento. Alguna de esas puede ser tu cita de hoy – le animó Ron.

George se acerca hacia ellos y les pregunta:

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

— Nada, estamos intentando convencer a Fred para que quede con alguna chica esta noche – explicó Harry.

— Hazles caso. Ellos tienen razón. Demuéstrales el estilo Weasley – le animó.

Fred suspiró. Comenzó a concentrarse y hacerse el ánimo. No podía defraudarlos. Pero como se tomó su tiempo, no le hizo falta ir hacia las chicas. Una de ellas se dirigía directamente a él. Era realmente llamativa…

— ¿Necesita ayuda, señorita? – pregunto Fred.

— Pues sí, queremos preparar unas cuantas sorpresas para las celebraciones navideñas, ya sabes para que resultan más divertidas.

— Si miráis en este pasillo, casi al final, hay muchas novedades… - comenzó a explicar el pelirrojo mientras miraba a sus hermanos y Harry que no le perdían de vista y le animaban con gestos.

— Aunque estoy pensando que para elegir eso mis amigas lo pueden hacer de maravilla – dijo mirándolo de arriba abajo, como inspeccionando por rayos x todo lo que tenía. – Yo, lo más urgente, ya lo he encontrado – continuó deteniéndose en los labios de Fred – me gustas tú.

Fred no podía creer lo que oía. Ni siquiera había tenido que sacar a relucir el estilo Weasley. No podía dejar pasar la oportunidad o los otros tres se le burlarían de por vida.

— Tú tampoco estás nada mal – que poco original. Debía tener telarañas en el cerebro. Seguro que con tan tonta observación se iba corriendo - ¿Quieres que salgamos juntos esta noche? Una cenita tranquila…

— Pensé que nunca me lo ibas a pedir – dijo ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mirando hacia sus amigas que esperaban que hubiese fallado en el intento para haberlo conseguido ellas.

—Y ¿cómo te llamas, preciosa? – le preguntó tomándola de la mano.

— Regina.

— Un hermoso nombre para una hermosa mujer – comentó levantando su mano hasta besarla suavemente. – Iremos a Giuseppe's me han dicho que se come muy bien…

— A las nueve y media, cuando termines de trabajar aquí pasaré a buscarte – dijo Regina haciéndole ojitos y antes de que se diera cuenta, se le acercó peligrosamente y le plantó un beso en los labios. – Hasta luego.

Ella se marchó con sus amigas y sin tiempo siquiera de girarse Fred ya estaba rodeado por Harry y sus hermanos.

— ¿Qué le has dicho, Fred? – preguntó Harry.

— ¡Eres mi héroe, hermanito! – exclamó Ron

— No preguntéis tanto, esto son secretos de los gemelos Weasley – les soltó George y por lo bajo continuó – tú y yo tenemos que hablar, hermano.

— Simplemente la he invitado a cenar esta noche – explicó Fred haciéndose el interesante.


	2. TODO TIENE UNA EXPLICACION

Sin más que comentaros, os dejo el segundo y último capítulo de "ATRACCIÓN FATAL" espero que os divirtáis leyendo tanto como yo me he divertido al escribirlo.

Un beso muy grande para todos los que leéis aunque debo hacer una mención honorífica a , Mazinho, Haruka.Black-90, Pink Lady, Naeh y Drumy que me dedicaron un ratito más de su tiempo a dejarme un comentario en el primer capítulo. ¡¡Guapetons, sois geniales!!

Yedra

* * *

TODO TIENE UNA EXPLICACIÓN

Después de un corto paseo hasta Trafalgar Square, Fred y Regina estaban ya sentados en la mesa que Fred había reservado mirando la carta del restaurante.

— Señor Weasley, que alegría volver a tenerlo por aquí – le saludó Francesco, el camarero, guiñándole un ojo y entregándoles la carta del restaurante – y tan bien acompañado.

— Hola Francesco, que alegría. Ya sabes como es el trabajo.

Francesco volvió tan sólo unos minutos después para tomar nota de lo que querían.

— ¿Ya saben lo que les apetece?

— Yo una ensalada César – pidió Regina – pero sin jamón, ni salami, ni…

Francesco tomaba nota sin poder evitar el poner cara de extrañeza. ¡En qué quedaría la ensalada¿No era más fácil decir l que sí quería¡Terminaría antes!

— Yo una lasaña Boloñesa con mucho queso – pidió Fred.

— Para beber ¿un chianti (vino italiano) de la casa y agua? – preguntó Francesco con confianza mirando a Fred.

— Perfecto.

Como eso de comer no era su fuerte, Regina se pasó toda la cena hablando por los codos y bebiendo vino como una esponja. A eso no le hizo ascos. Fred la miraba asombrado pues a ese paso le tocaría llevarla a su casa ¡y no sabía dónde vivía!

— Regina¿dónde vives? – preguntó esperanzado antes de que se le olvidara la dirección por el efecto del alcohol.

— En Baker Street – contestó rápidamente, mirándolo con ojitos soñadores. Este chico sí que era rápido, pensó para sus adentros. – Vivo con un par de amigas. ¿Y tú?

— Yo vivo con mis padres – inventó él. Esa chica era todo fachada. Estaba acostumbrado a mujeres normales, que comían de verdad y que no tenían la cabeza llena de pájaros. – Somos una familia numerosa y a mi madre le encanta tenernos a todos en casa.

— ¡Quiero conocerla! – gritó descontrolada por todo el vino que había bebido. – Debe ser una persona muy agradable.

Fred miró a su alrededor avergonzado por el espectáculo. De pronto, sintió que algo le tocaba la pantorrilla por debajo de la mesa. Pensó en agacharse a mirar por debajo pero se contuvo.

— No creo que a tu madre le importe mucho si no vas a dormir hoy a casa… - comentó Regina haciéndole ojitos.

Lo que fuera que le tocaba, comenzó a subir hacia la rodilla… y se metió por su entrepierna.

— No… no le importa… a ella, pero… yo mañana debo… madrugar – tartamudeó Fred – Ya sabes, con las fiestas… hay mucho trabajo.

— ¡Qué pena! Entonces iré a verte a la tienda.

— No hace falta – contestó Fred rápidamente. – Yo no podré ni hablar contigo…

— Tranquilo, me conformo con tenerte cerca – insistió Regina.

Pero que mujer tan pesada. Le volvió a llenar la copa de vino. Si no la dejaba inconsciente seguro que se le pegaría como una lapa y no se la podría quitar de encima. ¿Por qué no habría pensado en coger un par de pastillas de borrachera instantánea?

Con la ayuda de Francesco y de un par de copitas de limonchelo de alta graduación, consiguió su objetivo.

— Fred, no te entiendo. La tenías en el bote y mujeres como esta hay pocas…

— Te la regalo. En serio, no es mi tipo.

A la mañana siguiente el Callejón Diagón estaba tan lleno de gente como el día anterior o más. Familias completas se paseaban con bolsas de regalos recién comprados. El ambiente festivo llenaba el lugar.

En Sortilegios Weasley Fred no hacía más que desear que Regina estuviese postrada en la cama con una fuerte resaca.

— Vaya, hermanito, la noche debió ser increíble. Tienes aspecto de haber tenido una noche loca… ¿La echas tanto de menos que no dejas de mirar hacia la puerta para ver si entra? – preguntó George con curiosidad.

— Es todo lo contrario.

— En serio que no te entiendo. Tanto tiempo de abstinencia te ha afectado y yo, como tu hermano, me veo en la necesidad de ayudarte…

— Mira George, mejor no me ayudes ¿vale? Ayer por haceros caso me metí en el peor lío que te puedas imaginar.

— Una tía guapa no es un lío, Fred.

— Te presentaré a Regina y después me das tu más sincera opinión.

La tienda comenzó a llenarse y tal como estaba resultando normal, las chicas asediaban a Fred. Que si esa era la mejor broma para fin de año. Que si su chico caería rendido a sus pies con esa poción…

— Fred, yo no sé como te las arreglas pero… eres mi héroe. Las tienes a todas a tus pies.

— Déjame en paz¿sí? Ahora me doy cuenta que no debía haberos hecho caso… yo estoy enamorado y seguro que después de todo esto ella no querrá saber nada de mí – comentó lastimeramente.

— Y ¿quién es la afortunada?

— A ti te lo voy a decir. Para que luego me la quites, como siempre.

— Fred, no te quejes. Déjame decirte que ahora no sé que es lo que has hecho pero Alice no hace más que hablarme de ti. Que si Fred es tan guapo, tan simpático, tan… ¿es que no se ha dado cuenta que somos gemelos?

— Tranquilo, hermano, no estoy interesado en Alice. Toda para ti.

— Y ¿la elegida te persigue como todas las que hay por los alrededores?

— En absoluto. Ni siquiera me distingue del resto de los objetos de esta tienda. Y seguro que ahora con esa loca persiguiéndome… aun menos.

— Mira, Fred, confía en mí. Si las compras siguen como ayer, yo me encargo de que te deje en paz.

— ¿Qué es eso de "si las compras siguen como ayer"?

— Eso exactamente. Ayer batimos un récord en ventas.

La mañana transcurría en una relativa calma si se puede decir con la cantidad de compradoras, mayoritariamente, que llenaba la tienda. Fred se había propuesto liberar su mente de los no muy agradables recuerdos de la noche anterior centrándose en el trabajo. Terapia ocupacional, seguro que así es como ella, su chica especial, le llamaría a lo que él estaba haciendo. Era un iluso. Cómo podía siquiera imaginarse que ese ángel se fijara en él. Con lo lista, guapa, trabajadora, inteligente, emprendedora, que era ella… era imposible que se fijara siquiera en él. Ella tenía otras preferencias. Si bien es cierto que había decidido cambiar para llamar su atención. Ya no estaba todo el tiempo pensando en gastarle bromas a todos los que le rodeaban y menos a ella, claro. Había dejado de lado su vida de ligón empedernido temeroso de cualquier relación seria o duradera. ¿Qué más podía intentar para llamar su atención?

El tiempo pasaba tan dulcemente cuando ella llenaba sus pensamientos. Fred levantó la vista hacia la otra parte de la tienda, cerca de la entrada. No era posible. Su suerte se había acabado, allí estaba Regina, su peor pesadilla. ¿Dónde estaba George cuando más se le necesitaba¿No había dicho que él se encargaría de quitársela de encima?

Hizo una seña a Alice que acudió rauda y veloz a su llamada.

— ¿Me llamabas, Fred? – preguntó en tono meloso.

— Sí, Alice. Necesito que me hagas un favor muy grande. Quédate aquí en mi puesto, tengo que ir al almacén para reponer algunos artículos, por favor.

— Pues claro – contestó Alice viendo a Fred salir corriendo prácticamente hacia la trastienda. — ¿Qué tiene este hombre que me alebresta las hormonas? – murmuró para si misma.

— ¿Te importaría decirme dónde está mi futuro prometido? – preguntó Regina lo suficientemente alto como para que todas las presentes se enteraran de lo que preguntaba.

— Perdón¿a quién busca usted? – preguntó Alice haciéndose la tonta.

— A Fred Weasley, naturalmente.

— Trabajando – respondió ella escuetamente.

— Pues no sé si trabajarás aquí por mucho tiempo, guapita. Se nota que no sabes aun quién soy yo – soltó Regina con prepotencia.

— Creo que ha ido al almacén a buscar algo – contestó de mala gana Alice. Que tía tan insoportable. ¿Qué vería Fred en ella?

Regina se dirigió hacia la trastienda al tiempo que Alice se reclamaba por haberle dicho la verdad en vez de contarle cualquier mentira.

Mientras tanto, Fred había decidido esconderse en el cuarto de baño.

— A ver, si cierro la puerta seguro que se imagina que me he metido dentro y me esperará hasta que salga. No puedo cerrar. Y ¿dónde me meto para que no me vea? – se preguntó buscando un buen escondite – En la bañera tapado por la cortina – comentó a medio meterse en el lugar. – No, no es una buena idea.

Se giró y vio su imagen reflejada en el espejo sobre el lavabo. Bajó la vista y allí estaba su solución. ¡El armarito bajo el lavabo!

— Aquí seguro que no me encuentra ni mi madre.

Abrió las puertas de armarito haciendo que una chocara ruidosamente contra el retrete.

— Shhh! No hagas tanto ruido.

Como pudo, se metió en el interior. No tenía tiempo que perder. Fred pudo escuchar la chillona voz de Regina llamándolo. Y al mismo tiempo que él cerraba las puertecillas del armarito ella abría la puerta del baño.

— ¡Fred, cariño! No te escondas de mí – canturreó Regina mientras se oía el sonido de las cortinas de la bañera al ser movidas de un manotazo.

"Uff – suspiró para sus adentros— menos mal que no me escondí allí o ahora sería hombre muerto".

— Ya que estoy aquí, voy a aprovechar.

El sonido del cerrojo del baño resonó en los oídos de Fred haciéndole la competencia al latir de su corazón que parecía se le iba a salir del pecho.

¿Y si sabía que él estaba allí dentro y había cerrado la puerta a cal y canto para evitar que pudiese huir?

Fred se armó de valor y giró la cabeza hacia su derecha para mirar por entre las láminas de madera de las puertas catalanas y la pudo ver allí sentadita sobre el retrete.

"Menos mal, parece que no me ha descubierto"

La tranquilidad que sintió inundar su mente al saberse a salvo le hizo darse cuenta que algo se le estaba clavando en la espalda. Se movió poco a poco intentando no hacer el más mínimo ruido para evitar la incomodidad.

"Maldita sea. Me estoy clavando un rollo de papel de baño"

Se movió ligeramente sacando el rollo de papel y sintió que sus largas piernas, dobladas para ocupar el menor espacio posible, empezaban a cosquillearle.

— ¡Ah! – prrrrfff, prrrrfff, chof, prrrrfff. — ¡Qué alivio!

" ¿Qué está haciendo? – Pensó el pelirrojo desde su escondite. No pasó mucho tiempo para que sus dudas se disiparan — ¡Qué pestazo! Con lo poco que come… ¡Por Merlín, una botella de oxígeno!... ¡Que me asfixio!"

El tiempo pasaba tan despacio que Fred empezaba a desesperarse.

"¡Cómo puede tardar tanto!"

Comenzó a sentir que el cosquilleo de sus pies se transformaba en un hormigueo que comenzaba a subir hacia sus piernas. Le faltaba la circulación.

"Que acabe de una vez" – suplicó.

Enterró la cabeza como pudo entre sus rodillas. El olor del jabón de la ropa que usaba su madre atenuaba el fétido olor del exterior.

Escuchó el ruido del rollo de papel al girar y una duda terrible le invadió.

"¡Qué no se le acabe el papel, qué no se le acabe el papel!"

Al cabo de unos instantes el hermoso sonido de la cadena del retrete le sacó de su letargo. Esperó a oír correr el agua del lavabo pero sólo logró percibir el ruido de la puerta del baño al abrirse y cerrarse.

Abrió las puertecillas de su escondite con intención de salir rápidamente. El mal olor le golpeó como una maldición. Las piernas dormidas no le respondían.

— ¡Qué guarra ni siquiera se ha lavado las manos! – comentó para sí mismo.

Se levantó como pudo sujetándose al lavabo. Necesitaba llegar a la ventana. La abrió y sacó medio cuerpo hacia fuera.

— ¡Aire puro! – gritó aliviado.

Cuando al fin se recuperó, regresó a la tienda.

— ¿Dónde te habías metido, Fred? – le preguntó George. – Regina te estaba buscando…

— Ni me la menciones… ¿No le habrás dicho…?

— Le he dicho que te sentías mal y te habías ido a casa a descansar.

— Perfecto, gracias – agradeció Fred. – Ahora me voy a meter en el despacho y no pienso salir de allí hasta que me dejen todas en paz.

— ¡Y perder todas las ventas de las chicas¡Ni lo sueñes!

— Entonces no pienso salir de detrás del mostrador, por lo menos allí no llegan a pellizcarme…

— ¿De verdad te hacen eso? Fred¿Cuál es tu secreto?

Unos días después el extraño efecto que ejercía Fred sobre las mujeres, bueno, casi todas las mujeres, prácticamente había desaparecido. Harry, Ron y Hermione acababan de llegar a Sortilegios Weasley.

— Hermione, me alegra ver que ya estás recuperada de tu resfriado – la saludó Fred.

— Aun sigo con la nariz taponada pero ya no aguantaba más tiempo metida en casa.

— Fred, tú también tienes mejor cara que estos días atrás – comentó Harry.

— Harry tiene razón, - corroboró Ron – hacía muchos días que no querías salir de la tienda.

— Era por culpa del trabajo – se excusó Fred. No quería contarles la verdad y menos delante de...

— Bueno, chicos, os dejo. Me voy un rato a Flourish and Blotts, necesito unos libros… —explicó Hermione.

— Nosotros te esperaremos aquí Hermione – se excusaron sus dos amigos.

— Si no te importa, Hermione, yo te acompaño – le propuso Fred.— Flourish and Blotts me queda de camino.

Así acompañado, Fred se atrevió a salir fuera de la tienda. No bien habían comenzado a caminar cuando divisó a aquella cuyo nombre Fred no quería nombrar.

— ¡Mierda! – exclamó Fred – esa pesada otra vez¡no!

Regina aceleró sus pasos en dirección al asustado pelirrojo.

— Hola, Fred, te he echado tanto de menos. ¿Podríamos volver a salir? – le propuso Regina.

— Lo siento, esto… pero va a ser que no. Como puedes ver ya estoy acompañado. Esto… te presento a mi… novia, Hermione.

Antes de poder decir ni una palabra, Regina se marchó más rápido que lo que había tardado en llegar hasta allí. La cara de sorpresa de Hermione aun no había cambiado.

— Hermione, debo disculparme, es que no se me ha ocurrido otra forma de deshacerme a esa pesada…

— Tranquilo, Fred. Te entiendo – explicó Hermione con un tono de resignación – Ya hemos llegado a Flourish and Blotts. Gracias por acompañarme.

Fred no tuvo ni tiempo de confesarle nada a la castaña. Había dejado pasar su oportunidad de conseguir ver su sueño hecho realidad. Así, destrozado anímicamente, continuó caminando sin fijarse por dónde iba. Cerca de la tienda de animales, una señora mayor le miraba acercarse con una sonrisa en los labios.

— Hola, simpático. ¿Te ha gustado mi regalo? – le saludó.

— Ein? – acertó únicamente a contestar. Levantó la vista y al verla recordó el día en que la había ayudado frente al banco de Gringotts.

— El perfume… — continuó la anciana.

¡Así que había sido eso! Ahora todo estaba mucho más claro. ¿Qué había hecho con el frasquito¿Dónde lo había metido¡Ahora que lo necesitaba para que Hermione se fijara en él debía encontrarlo a como diera lugar!


End file.
